the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans are a race of mortal, sentient beings that are members of the species homo-sapiens. They can serve as the food source and a means of pro-creation for vampires. They make up the majority of the population on the Earth besides the supernatural species. Powers and Abilities *'Adaptability' *'Versatility' *'Strength' *'Agility' *'Speed' *'Durability' Weaknesses *'Mortality' *'Blood Loss' *'Broken Neck' *'Decapitation' *'Magic' *'Heart Extraction' *'Fire' *'Disease' List of Humans *Unnamed Humans *John Albrecht *David Bance *Sarah Beasley *Savannah Davis *William Duncan *Matt Freeman *Jeff Gillies *Trish Stannert *Brenda Clarke *Mrs. Clarke *Mrs. Halpern *Miss Hilton *Principal Weber *Emil Gerard † *Contessa di Salvatore † *Jasmine *Trinity *Gabriel Dalton † *Colin McCullough *Daphne † *Jared † *Summer † *Adelaide Chambers † *Harold Gray † *Thomas Gilbert † *Douglas Carson *Leonardo Rodriguez † *Beatrisa Rodriguez † *Fernando Sulez *Gabriella Rodriguez Sulez *The Hollow's Cult † *Tina Williams † *Robert Williams † *Delphine LaLaurie † *Chad Carpenter *Detective Sudano *Roberta *Sofia Correa † *Angelo Correa † *Alexander Thomas † *Richard Robinson † *Philip Robinson ESQ † *Carol Robinson † *Michael Robert White † *John Paul Jones † *Lucille Ann Martin † *Donna Skinner † *Patricia Harris † *Sir Peter Moutin † *Thomas Michael Skinner † *Daniel Jones † *James Michael Harris † *Linda Jones † *Nancy Webber *Stanford Springfield † *Barbara Johnson † *James Joseph Johnson ESQ † *Linda Anderson † *Yvette St. John † *Lady Whitmore † *Tripp's Father *Professor Dowling *Professor Marcus *Laura Homested *Sylvia *Lucy *Countess De Martel † *Alex *Detective Martel † *Bob Forbes *Mary Forbes *Gerald Forbes † *Andrew Fash † *Officer Philip Albert *Valerie Fell *Annie *Letitia *Blair Fell *Leah *Miss Patty *Elena Gilbert-Salvatore † *Amara † *Stefan Salvatore † *Damon Salvatore † *Jim Bryce *Rebecca Flemming † *Paul Sommers † *Lou † *Francine † *Tammy *Lawrence † *Deputy Martinson *Sheriff Jenkins *Trudy Sulez † *Janie Bruck *Karen Bruck *Mr. Fell *Thomas Fell † *Uncle Joe † *Tyrone Alpert *Jayneela Alpert *Breanna † *Tilda *James Campbell *Marion Moquet † *Daniel Forbes *Patrick Gallagher † *The Cult of Silas † *Town Council † *Deputy Adams † *Jess † *Jessie *Chuck *Dr. Gabler † *Chris Benton † *Kathleen Walsh † *Stu † *Pam Douglas † *Gail † *Mr. Sikes † *Sam Douglas † *Sarah Whitmore † *Margaret Forbes † *Mayor O'Connell † *Kris Cooke † *Christopher Gilbert † *Mrs. Petrova † *Tony † *Amanda † *Ryan † *Cooper † *Frank *Sully † *Doug † *Stephanie † *Stephanie (The Originals) † *Mary Sommers † *Jamie *Dianne Saltzman *Ed Saltzman *Alaric Saltzman † *Marla *Monica *Danielle *The Cult of Janus † *Nurse Jerrica *Jackie † *Tracy *Frank *Steven *Officer Baker *Jo *Pastor McGinnis *Greg Curet *Seth *Trish *Pastor Bill *Coach Lyman *Dr. Sheski *Mr. Henry *Franklin Fell † *Tina Fell *Lanie *Frankie *Callie *Claudine *Sofie *Dr. Paige *Cherie *Juanita *Heather *Nurse Haynes *The Armory † *The Faction *The Vikings † *Dowager Fauline † *Jay † *Karen *Beth Sommers † *Jessica Koenig † *Tiki *Dalton St. John † *Joseph Salvatore † *Thomas Keeping Fell † *Honoria Fell † *Trudie Peterson † *Count De Martel † *Eddie *Timothy † *Andie Star † *Vanessa Monroe *Brian Walters † *Rudy Hopkins † *Samantha Gilbert † *Zachariah Salvatore † *Ethan Maxwell † *Jamie Wilson *Pastor Young † *Sean O'Connell † *Tara † *Johnathan Gilbert † *Maggie James † *Alexandria St. John *Virginia St. John † *Liam Davis *Sarah † *Megan King † *Will Kinney † *Peter Maxwell *Aaron Whitmore IV † *Monique † *Carol Lockwood † *Wes Maxfield † *Dorian Williams *April Young *Zach Salvatore † *Kelly Donovan † *Georgina Dowling † *Atticus Shane † *Tom Avery † *Meredith Fell *Penny Ares † *Elizabeth Forbes † *John Gilbert † *Tatia † *Jolene † *Grayson Gilbert † *Alternate Elena Gilbert-Salvatore *Carter † *Vickie Bennett † *Sue Carson † *Darren Malloy † *Brooke Fenton † *Theophilia Flowers *Tomás Vargas † *Alejandra Vargas † *Alaric J. Saltzman *Alaric K. Saltzman *Rosalyn Cartwright † *Mr. Tanner † *William Tanner † *Lady Ulma *Eddie McConley † *Jill Ferrence † *Jimmy † *Judith Gilbert-Maxwell *Robert Maxwell *Baron von Swartzschild † *Felix † *Samara † *Keisha † *Giuseppe Salvatore † *Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore † *Gudren † *Isobel Saitou *Matt Honeycutt *Dr. Sophia Alpert *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert † *Matt Donovan *Meredith Sulez *Callie Gallagher † *Tony (Season One) † *Alice *Alternate Stefan Salvatore *Amy *Amber Bradley *Aimee Bradley † *Buck † *Cindy † *Crystal † *Dean † *Dianne Freeman † *Bob Duke *Joanne Harris † *Jason Hughes † *Jeffrey Honeycutt *Jason Harris † *Marty Hammond † *Guillaume † *Aliyah Baynes † *William Forbes † *Duncan Forbes *Mathias † *Nancy-Marie Lockwood † *Red *Josie Robles *Sadie *Sarah Salvatore Nelson † *Tobias Fell † *Bartholomew Whitmore † *Victor Whitmore † *Dana Young † *Chad Fell † *Liam Grant † *Lila Grant † *Eric Moquet † *Alice Smallwood † *Tiki's Grandfather *Samantha Gibbons † *Anne Grimm † *Isabella † *Giuseppe's Son † *Boone † *Dr. Lowen *Governor † *Amber Wolverton *Hector Linsey *Michelle Cunningham *Brianna Johnson *Katherine Wilson *Eric Hanson *Garrett Tanner *Ryan Ashton *Flora Martinez *Dylan Clark *Marcos Justo *Marsha Mallow *Ringo Matchinga *Sherill Watts *Katherine Wolverton *Coleen Sterns *Timmy O'Brien *Pete *Pete *Dave *Brady *Angelica Barker *Sunnyvale Attendant † *Mr. Shae † *Bill † *Walt *Landon Kirby *Summerley *Wayne † *Weather Woman *Tour Guide *Surgeon *Declan O'Connell *Mayor Burman † *Wedding Planner *Tow Truck Driver *Wilbur *Deputy Taylor *Tall Man † *Wilson *Tanya Handelman † *Woman † *Young Girl † *Grandma † *Young Man † *Taxi Driver † *Teddy Carver † *Valee † *Yvonne McGruder *Zhang *Veronique † *Theresa Lopez *Tilly † *Vicki *Vinny † *Zach *Walnette *Janice Weber *Orange Vest Man *Orime Saitou *Line Cook † *Patty Smith *James Richards *Herb Morrison *Jarvins † *Lisette † *Lita † *Pamela † *Little Girl *Local News Anchor *Pastor Brad *Pastor Joel *Javier Ruiz † *Robert Lansu † *Robert † *Robert *Jazzy *Patrolman *Jeffrey Li † *Mabel † *Paul *Jeffrey Morrison † *Maia *Jenny *Mail Soldier † *Peyton † *Jerry Martinson † *Marissa † *Frank Miller † *Piano Player † *Pierre *Police Captain *Priest *Jesse *Marty † *Jessica *Mary † *Professor Woods † *Psychic *Maurice *Max *Maxy *Rajeev *Joe † *Joey *Randy † *Randy Smith † *Meagen Lee † *Mechanic *Reagan *Onira *Kingmaker Land Development Inc † *King Claudius Actor † *Laertes Actor † *Hamlet Actor † *City Clerk *John *John Beach † *Michelle † *Reece *Mike (Hiker) † *Milly † *Reegus *Reverend *Josh Tanker *Mimi *Ricky † *Morgan *Judith *Morris † *Olivia Hayden † *Judson † *Rowlson † *Julie *Julie Rawlins † *Russ *Mr. Jefferson † *Mr. Northcutt *Mr. Kaplan *Justine *Mrs. Williams *Kaileigh *Sally *Sam † *Kathryn *Katy *Kaylin *Mystery Man † *Keenan *Mystic Waiter † *Sandy *Sapphire *Kelly *Kelly Parks † *Nathan Whitmore † *Sean Cruz † *National News Anchor *Kevin *Kidnapper † *New Orleans Mayor † *Chief Sullivan † *Sergeant Gregory *Davies *Kieth Potter † *Nora Mann *Shelby McDaniel † *Connor † *Siobhan † *Aaron Whitmore III † *Ashley Whitmore † *Ginger *Kristen † *Nyell *Sheriff Tony *Laila *Shirley † *Laurie Anne *Officer Cody *Alexandra Feodorovna † *Alexandra † *Jeff † *Leelee *LeFranc † *Lemonade Girl *Officer Tony *Officer Kurt *Officer Daniel *Ollie *Steve † *Fred *Freddy † *Oleta Abbott *Adam Pollard † *Old Woman *Old Man *Old Farm Woman † *Skipper † *Spangenberg † *Hans † *Spraley † *State Cop † *Stymie † *Dr. Roy *Dr. Moore *Dr. Nicky *Dr. Monica *Herman † *Frank † *Daniel Forbes *Daniel Curet † *Aisha Hopkins *Christopher *Dying Man † *Akio † *Dulcina † *CiCi *Alejandro † *Edmond † *Eliza † *Alice † *Coachman † *Elizabeth (Waitress) † *Jacinda *Colonel † *Elsa † *Allen *FBI Agent *Coraline *Female Patient † *Cory † *Filipino Bartender *Ammie *Council Member † *Gilbsy † *Med Tech *French Lady † *French Man † *Curtis *Andi *Gudren † *Group Leader † *Artist † *Ashley † *Annabelle Jefferson † *Dale *Dane *Danny † *Barker † *Barry *Gabby *Gabrielle *Bill Brounell † *Billy (Comics) *Birdie Mae † *Halter Girl *Handsome Man † *Hot Guy *Hot Girl *Hanson † *Detective Michael *Bryce *Deserter † *Desk Nurse *Deric † *Deputy Kevin † *Deputy Newlin *Deputy White *Deputy Brandon *Deputy Berry *Deputy Nick Martinson *Dave *Brody *Bridgitta *Bridal Clerk † *Brandon † *Brandi *Brady † *Dax *Dayna *Stephen *Demetria † *Gallery Owner *Granola Instructor *Grayson and John's Father † *Bus Driver *Haylee *Businessman † *Diane *Diesel *Don † *Caprice *Cari † *Cornell Willis † *Taylor Hall † *Highway Patrol Officer *George Callahan † *Tim Johnson † *Trish *Eileen *Jimmy *Frank *Don Morris † *Jamie *Hillary *Holly Lynn † *Hostess *Hunter *Ines de Guise † *Investigator *Carlotta Young † *Dr. Pam *Dr. Keith *Dr. David *Chas † *Charity *Cashier *Carson *Carrie *Carolyn *Carnival Goer *Carmen *Lindie Jacobs *Josh Jacobs *Tesha *Jeannette Category:Species